transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaon
Kaon (ケイオン, Keion) is a Decepticon-controlled city-state in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron. Under Decepticon rule, its capitol is the fortress of Kolkular. Locations *Kolkular *Kaon Prison Complex *Decepticon Command Headquarters *Darkmount *Shockwave's base *Decepticon Imperial Headquarters *Deserted Decepticon outpost *Fort Scyk Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History Synopsis Genesis Physiology History Kaon is the Decepticons' capital city and home to a huge prison complex where Autobot captives, including one of the Autobot leaders Zeta Prime are held. Megatron put both Soundwave and Brawl in command of the Kaon Prison Complex. The prisoners there are loaded onto Decepticon Dropships. The Dropships take the prisoners to Kaon Prison, where they are either escorted to cells, executed by Titans, or sent to 'recycling', where the prisoners are thrown into a strong current and crushed in a masher. The city houses huge industrial buildings, which may include weapons manufacturing, or experimental labs. During the Decepticon assault of Iacon, Soundwave raided an Autobot base, and his troops took prisoners and energon. When Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee arrived, he detected them, and ordered some troops to attack and destroy them, while he and the other Decepticons left in a Dropship for Kaon with the energon and prisoners. Synopsis After their ancestors defeat in the Great War, thier namesake descendants was leaved of evacuated from Cybertron, making Kaon Autobot-controlled now. Transformers Prime series History Megatron honed his gladiator skills in "the pits of Kaon". He took Kaon in the Great War as a capital, however he was completely unaware that a powerful device called Vector Sigma was right beneath is feet. Following the Great Exodus, Starscream seeking information from Autobots Arcee and Cliffjumper took the two Autobots to Kaon. Once there, Shockwave abstracted codes with a message from Optimus Prime. After escaping their captives, Cliffjumper and Arcee discovered a space bridge beneath Kaon set for Optimus Prime's location. After damaging it, they used it as a means of escape from Shockwave and to get to Earth Synopsis When Bumblebee used a cortical psychic patch to enter Megatron's subconscious, he found himself in a recreation of the city. Attempting to find Vector Sigma, Jack Darby and Arcee were led to Kaon by the Key to Vector Sigma. They managed to wake up an Insecticon sentry which attacked Arcee while Jack went below ground to the Vector Sigma chamber. He was able to download the contents of the Matrix from the computer, despite interference from scraplets, and he and Arcee headed back for the space bridge. Megatron initially thought about naming his new Earth fortress "New Kaon" after his capital on Cybertron, but later decided to name it "Darkmount" insted. Michael Bay series History Synopsis Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Animated Lugnut is known as the Kaon Krusher. That's just scary. History No longer welcome on Cybertron, the Decepticons built a colony world for themselves on Pyrovar, which they named New Kaon. Synopsis Autobot-controlled Kaon was the location of the Kaon Prison Complex, a former Decepticon stronghold. Aligned History Kaon is the Decepticons' capital city and home to a massive prison complex where Autobot captives, including Autobot leader Zeta Prime, are held. Megatron put Soundwave in command of the Kaon Prison Complex. The prisoners there are loaded onto Decepticon Dropships. The dropships transport the prisoners from any battlefield to Kaon Prison, where they are either escorted to cells, executed, or sent to 'recycling', where the prisoners are thrown into a strong current and crushed in a masher. The city houses huge industrial buildings, which may include weapons manufacturing, or experimental labs. During the Decepticons' assault of Iacon, Soundwave raided an Autobot outpost, taking several prisoners and most of the outpost's energon supply. When Optimus and his team arrived, Soundwave spotted them and ordered a duo of rocket troopers to attack and destroy them, while he and the other Decepticons left in a dropship for Kaon with the energon and prisoners. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Locations Category:Polities on Cybertron Category:Cities Category:Kaon Category:Decepticon bases